First Christmas
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Takes place a year after 'Mistletoe Kisses Fulfill All Your Wishes'. Christmas smut on Sharon and Brenda's first Christmas as an established couple.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: These three Christmas stories that I have written were not connected at first. I wrote the first one and then the last one second, and then this one came last and I decided to use this to tie them all together.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Brenda's looking over Sharon's body at the clock, her fingers tapping against Sharon's side. Sharon's watching Brenda as Brenda watches the clock slowly move up to 12:00. Sharon's a little tired, but Brenda won't let her sleep. Brenda's too excited to sleep. The clock reads 11:59 and Brenda sits up, anticipating the moment when the neon lights say to her what she wants. Sharon looks at the clock and then back at Brenda, yawning softly behind her hand. The clock turns to 12:00 and Brenda smiles widely, looking down at Sharon.

"Merry Christmas!"

Sharon smiles, her eyes fighting to stay open. "Merry Christmas," Sharon repeats tiredly.

"Baby, where is your enthusiasm? It's finally Christmas. It's our first Christmas as a couple."

Sharon groans, sitting up in the bed. "I'm tired," Sharon tells her "I also have a long day ahead of me."

Brenda pouts, moving closer to Sharon on her hands and knees, crawling until she's straddling Sharon's lap. She kisses her lips and then her cheek, moving closer to her ear. Sharon sighs softly. "You didn't even unwrap your first present," Brenda whispers in her ear.

"Which is?"

"Me," she husks into her ear. Brenda continues to leave hot kisses against Sharon's neck as her head falls back, her long, creamy neck on full display. Brenda nibbles on the spot that is sure to drive Sharon up a wall.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans despite her protests. "You don't play fair," she says, knowing very well that Brenda knows what she's doing. "If I'm going to make it to dinner with your family tomorrow, then I need to rest so I can do all the other things I have to do."

Brenda sits up, pouting. She exhales deeply, stroking Sharon's face tenderly. "Do you remember what we were doing this time last year?" Sharon nods. "This time last year was a few hours after our first kiss, and it was our first time sleepin' together," Brenda tells her matter-of-factly. "Don't you think it's only right if we honor this very sacred day?"

Sharon rolls her eyes. "We _honored_ it a few hours ago," Sharon retorts. She groans again, hands on Brenda's thighs. "I just want to go to sleep with you."

Brenda rolls over, turning off the light and staring at the ceiling. "Fine. Goodnight," Brenda hisses.

"Goodnight, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda rolls over a few minutes later, poking Sharon. "You're just gonna let me go to sleep? Why can't you just give in just this once? Am I bad girlfriend or somethin'? I don't really ask for much."

Sharon wants nothing more than to put a pillow over the head of the annoying blonde beside her. Brenda's the most demanding person she's ever been with, but Sharon wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world – even the times when she can be the most inconsiderate person out there. Sharon doesn't know how Brenda expects her to do the million and one things she has to do on only a few hours of sleep, but she's certain Brenda hasn't really put much thought into it. Sharon turns away from Brenda, closing her eyes, hoping Brenda will take the hint and let her sleep.

Brenda moves closer, not getting the hint at all. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Sharon answers honestly, voice soft.

Brenda sighs, moving further over, kissing the back of her neck. She slides her hand down the soft curves of Sharon's bare body under the sheet. Sharon shivers, a soft sound escaping her parted lips. Brenda keeps on kissing, hand spreading Sharon's legs open and making her turn over so she's on her back again. Brenda doesn't look at Sharon as she starts kissing her way down her body, positioning herself between her legs, the cover still covering Sharon mostly and covering Brenda completely. Brenda moans when she smells that smell she's come to love. She blows her breath across Sharon's heated, wet center, making the older woman squirm.

Sharon moans, her legs spreading wider automatically. Sharon licks her lips, her hand sliding down her own body, going to Brenda's head through the cover, needing to feel Brenda's mouth against her. She should have known that Brenda wouldn't have just given up; she wouldn't just let her get some sleep. And, now that Brenda's started her up, there's no way she's going to want to stop until she's completely satisfied. Brenda seems to know it because she's already licking and sucking the most sensitive spots on Sharon's center. There is no teasing here. This is fully about pleasing Sharon, and Brenda has become an expert in that category.

Brenda uses the flat of her tongue to lick from bottom to top of Sharon's puffy folds, tasting her completely. Brenda moans as the rich flavor coats her tongue and she licks faster, getting drunk on the taste of Sharon. Sharon writhes as Brenda sucks and licks her folds, her hot mouth feeling like heaven as it touches her. Brenda licks her way inside Sharon, tongue pushing into her heated core, her senses going wild as the dark flavor mingles with her tongue. Sharon groans, hips pushing up as Brenda snakes her tongue inside her. Brenda wiggles her thick tongue in her, caressing silky smooth walls, penetrating her with her tongue.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans softly, back slightly arching. Brenda's tongue is hot and soothing, filling her with a type of heat that consumes her being. She slowly rolls her hips up, Brenda's tongue pushing deeper into her, hitting just the right spots. "That feels good," Sharon purrs, pulling the sheet down, wanting to watch Brenda.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, brown eyes dark and conveying a multitude of things. She licks inside Sharon's center, watching Sharon's chest rise and fall, her tongue slipping out to keep her lips wet. Brenda moans against Sharon, Sharon turning her on with the simplest things. Brenda's never seen anything more beautiful than this woman when she's letting go, allowing all the walls to fall, and setting herself free. Brenda loves it.

Sharon grasps her own breasts, tweaking the nipple as Brenda's tongue slowly caresses her insides. Brenda, she's come to realize, enjoys taking it slow. She's also realized that she really enjoys it when Brenda slowly brings her to her high, intensifying it. She moans softly, hips rolling slowly as Brenda's tongue hits the roof of her canal, making zigzag lines inside her. Sharon pushes Brenda's head a little harder, closing her eyes and just allowing herself to really feel Brenda. Brenda curves her tongue inside her, the tip of it brushing against the sensitive pad of flesh. It feels like a bolt of electricity hits her every time Brenda's tongue hits those nerves.

Brenda licks her way to Sharon's clit, slow strokes of her tongue, only allowing the tip to touch it. Sharon groans, hand pulling on her hair. Brenda gives in a little, circling the bundle of nerves, applying more pressure. Sharon writhes beneath her, sharp gasping noises coming from her mouth as she raises her hips to meet Brenda's mouth. Brenda licks, her tongue becoming more powerful with each lick, her licks powered by the moans that Sharon starts to make. He voice is soft, sweet, and it's dripping like honey into Brenda's ears. Brenda finally pulls Sharon's small nub into her mouth, sucking it slowly, but still enough to make Sharon groan loudly.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans, back arching again. Both her hands move to the headboard, grabbing the iron bars in her hands, squeezing tightly. "I want … _Oh!_ … I want to feel you inside me." Sharon intakes her breath sharply, feeling Brenda's lips wrap around her tightly. "God, that feels amazing, honey."

Brenda sucks with a little more power, her hand sliding over Sharon's shaky thigh. She caresses the soft skin, taking her time to get her fingers to Sharon's center. She inches them closer, using her forefinger to spread her wetness around, teasing her for a quick moment, but Sharon's hips buck and Brenda knows what she wants. She slowly slides her finger inside her, curving it in her, just letting it rest in there for a moment, allowing her body to get used to the feeling of her finger. She slowly pulls it out, watching Sharon as she adds a second one. Sharon's eyes flutter, her lip caught between her teeth as Brenda's two fingers push into her liquid heat. Brenda moans around Sharon, sucking her clit between her lips. Sharon's hot, wet, and silky smooth.

"Please," Sharon whines, Brenda's fingers slowly moving into her not enough.

Brenda rocks her fingers inside her, her pace quickening a little. Sharon's walls tighten around her, her body trying to get more from her. Brenda gives her just what she wants, her fingers pushing in a little harder and a little faster. Sharon moans, her entire body arching towards her touch. Brenda hums around her bundle of nerves as she starts a rhythm, fingers pumping in and out, rolling around inside her. Brenda's fingers hit all the right spots each time, throwing gasoline into the fire burning in the auburn-haired woman.

"Oh, honey," she purrs. "More," she tells her breathlessly. "I need more!" Brenda adds a third finger, filling her deliciously. "Oh, God, that feels … Mmmmmm … Yes!" Sharon rocks her hips as Brenda uses three fingers to push into her, her fingers pumping with more force.

Brenda sits up, keeping her fingers in Sharon as she moves to straddle Sharon's leg that isn't bent at the knee. She leans forward, kissing her as she pushes her fingers deep inside her. Sharon moans into her mouth, letting Brenda control the kiss. Sharon's lips are soft and wet as they press against Brenda's. Brenda licks her way into Sharon's sweet mouth. Sharon opens her mouth to her, accepting Brenda's tongue. Brenda slides her tongue across Sharon's teeth, against her tongue, letting it caress her cheeks, touch the roof of her mouth. Brenda is fucking her mouth just as she is fucking her further down, and Sharon is getting lost in the ecstasy. Brenda starts rocking, using her body weight to push her hand in her, her palm rubbing against her tight bundle of nerves.

Sharon opens her eyes, looking into Brenda's. Brenda smiles, a smile somewhere between seductive and simply beautiful. Sharon can't help smiling back, eyes shutting as she feels herself moving towards a blinding light. Sharon arches up, hips rocking. Brenda leans her head down, sucking and slightly biting against her shoulder. Sharon groans, hands now squeezing the sheets.

"_Arrrgghhh! _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God." Sharon begins chanting, her body convulsing, her orgasm moving closer and closer to her. With one more shaky breath she falls apart. Blinding light is all she sees behind her closed eyes, a blissful feeling moving through her body. Brenda helps her ride out her orgasm, leaving soft kisses on her skin as she pleases her to her limit.

* * *

Brenda wakes up at six in the morning, turning around to see Sharon peacefully sleeping. She smiles, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Brenda wishes she could stay the rest of the day lying in bed with Sharon, but she knows she can't. Her parents and her niece are in her house, hopefully still sleeping, and not aware that she snuck out to see Sharon. She gets out of the bed, careful not to wake Sharon up. She slides on the dress she was wearing when she arrived and then puts her hair up. She gets her bag, getting the small present out of it for Sharon and putting it on the nightstand, leaving it with the card she bought her. She leans down and kisses her again, letting her get her sleep, knowing Sharon has a lot to do before she even makes it to her house for dinner later on.

The End.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
